CHANBAEK, KAISOO & KRISTAO : THE PRINCE OF MOONLIGHT
by mintvodka
Summary: Pangeran Chanyeol terkena penyakit keras dan tak ada tabib yang dapat menyembuhkannya hanya anak Panglima Byun yaitu Byun Baekhyun, dengan terpaksa Baekhyunpun mengikuti perintah ayahnya, hingga Baekhyun terlibat sebuah masalah yang berujung kematian dan masa depan, MIND TO REVIEW? :3


Tittle : CHANBAEK, KAISOO & KRISTAO : PRINCE OF THE MOONLIGHT

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T+

Length : Chapter

Cast : - Park Chanyeol as Prince Chanyeol / Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun's Doctor / Baekhyun

\- Do Kyungsoo as Dio (Baekhyun's Best buddies in future)

\- Kim Jongin as Kai

\- Wu Yi Fan as Kris

\- Huang Zi Tao as Tao (Baekhyun's Best buddies in future)

\- Mabel Yuan as Mother Yuan

\- Park Soo Young as Princess Soo Young / Joy

\- RANDOM

Genre : Romance, History, Comedy, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Yaoi, BxB

.

.

.

205 SM, Joseon's time.

"Kita tidak memiliki tabib yang dapat menyembuhkan pangeran Park, tidak ada lagi." Sang Raja sungguh terlihat frustasi saat mengadakan rapat bersama panglima-panglimanya.

"Tapi, kita masih bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk pangeran park." Panglima Sun mencoba untuk menenangkan sang Raja.

"Iya tapi apa?! aku hanya memiliki satu anak laki-laki dan jika Pangeran Park Chanyeol meninggal, aku akan diasingkan atau bahkan di bunuh." Terlihat seseorang panglima berfikir keras itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memberikan usulannya, tetapi inilah waktunya.

"T-tuan.." Pria itu akhirnya bangkit dari berdiri menghadap sang Raja.

"ada apa panglima Byun? apa kau mempunyai ide?" Raja menatap sang Panglima, Panglima mengangguk perlahan.

"Anak saya, Byun Baekhyun dapat mengobati sang pangeran. Ia dapat menjadi Tabib untuk Pangeran Park." Sang Raja terlihat sedikit terkejut dan mencoba menelaah apakah Ia membohongi sang Raja. tetapi Raja park mengangguk perlahan.

"baiklah, bawa anakmu ke kerajaan. hari ini juga" Sang Raja meninggalkan ruangan, membuat Panglima Byun melemas. Byun Baekhyun sudah mewanti-wanti ayahnya agar tidak di bawa ke kerajaan, tetapi ayahnya melanggar.

"APA?! AYAHHH.." Baekhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin saat ayahnya mengatakan perintah Raja padanya.

"Baekhyun, ayah minta maaf nak tapi Pangeran Park sangat terluka parah. ayah mohon bantuanmu nak. ayah mohon" Baekhyun nampak berfikir, Ibu Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghibur Baekhyun dengan hak-hak apa saja yang akan Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Baek, Ibumu adalah seorang Janggeum. Ia adalah tabib perempuan pertama di kerajaan, hanya Ibu dan Ayah telah melanggar peraturan kerajaan kali ini adalah giliranmu menjadi seseorang yang dapat memperbaiki masalah yang ada di dalam kerajaan." Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Ia akan berangkat untuk menyembuhkan pangeran Chanyeol hanya sampai Ia sembuh setelah itu Ia akan kembali ke rumah.

Hari itu juga, Baekhyun berangkat ke kerajaan. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya di dalan hatinya, kenapa harus dirinya? dan seperti apa wajah seorang Pangeran Park, dan apa yang di deritanya? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun secara tidak sadar membangkitkan semangatnya untuk melihat isi kerajaan yang penuh dengan adat istiadat yang boleh dan yang tidak boleh di lakukan.

Tak beberapa lama, merekapun sampai di depan gerbang istana, Baekhyun baru pertamakalinya melihat bangunan dengan ornamen seindah itu dan juga bangunan yang begitu indah dengan banyak pekerja yang berlalulalang, di sana banyak sekali pepohonan dan juga sungai yang indah dengan jembatan besar di tengah-tengah sungai. Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di tanah istana itu, lalu terkagum-kagum melihat semua keindahan yang ada di tempat itu.

"Baekhyun? ayo kita bertemu Raja" Ayah Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti ayahnya menuju ruangan Raja dan Ratu berada.

"Tuan, Panglima Byun dan anaknya sudah berada di depan." ucap salah satu dayang yang sudah menghadap Raja dan Ratu.

"Biarkan Ia memasuki ruangan ini" Dayang itu mengangguk dan segera membukakan pintu bagi Panglima Byun.

"Selamat datang" Ucap Dayang itu dengan ramah, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan, benar-benar menakjubkan! batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tuan, Saya datang kemari untuk memperkenalkan anak saya pada anda." Baekhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya maju, menampakkan dirinya kepada sang Raja. Baekhyunpun membungkuk dengan sangat sopan lalu kembali berdiri.

"Silahkan duduk" Setelah Raja memberi perintah, Panglima dan Baekhyun segera duduk berlutut.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menjadi tabib Pangeran?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Ia setuju.

"Kau sungguh bisa mengobati Pangeran?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ibuku adalah Dae Jang Geum, tabib wanita pertama di sini dan aku adalah anaknya." Raja Park terkejut dengan berita tersebut, Dae Jang Geum. wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya dan Baekhyun adalah anak dari Jang Geum?

"Baiklah, kau akan bekerja menjadi tabib Pangeran dan Kerajaan apakah kau sanggup?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dengan satu syarat tuan." Raja mengerutkan dahinya, anak ini persis seperti Ibunya yang penuh dengan persyaratan.

"sediakan meja dan segala obat-obatan yang saya perlu di dalam ruangan pangeran. tidak ada yang mengganggu atau masuk tanpa izin kedalam ruangan tersebut dan saya tidak akan pernah keluar dari dalam kamar, jika saya keluar dari kamar saya ingin ada pengawasan yang ketat terhadap kamar dan barang-barang saya, karna di dalam istana ini tidak ada yang mustahil yang bisa saja terjadi." Raja benar-benar mengakui bahwa Baekhyun sangat mirip seperti Ibunya sangat tulus dan cerdik.

"Baiklah akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Serahkan pangeran padaku, aku tidak akan membuatnya terluka." Ratu Park tersenyum begitu manis dan penuh arti, Baekhyunpun membalasnya ramah.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau melihat keadaan Pangeran?" Kali ini, setelah Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya jantungnya berdegub kencang, benar-benar aneh.

Raja, Ratu begitu juga Baekhyun dan Ayahnya bangkit berdiri diiringi dayang-dayang menuju ke kamar Pangeran, saat ingin masuk ke dalam kamar pangeran, para dayang-dayang yang ada di sana begitu panik entah mengapa.

"Tuan! Pangeran Park-!" terdengar suara raungan berat dan keras dari dalam ruangan, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya segera berlari kedalam, dan Baekhyun melihat bagaimana sang pangeran tergeletak dengan memegang dadanya, mengerutkan dahinya dengan bibir penuh bekas darah dan darah yang tercecer di lantai.

Baekhyun mendekati Pangeran Park, lalu menyentuh urat nadi Chanyeol dengan jarinya, Ia menutup matanya merasakan denyut nadi tersebut setelah itu Baekhyun memeriksa suhu badan Chanyeol.

"Ia menderita, paru-parunya berlubang mengapa ini di biarkan begitu lama? dimana dapur kerajaan? aku akan membawa Pangeran ke sana" Raja segera menyuruh para dayang untuk membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke dapur kerajaan, sesampainya di sana Baekhyun mulai meracik Obat, Ia mengambil sebuah pear dan mengiris bagian atas buah pear tersebut lalu mengambil seluruh biji buah pear tersebut, setelah itu Ia mengambil buah plum, daun mint, seledri, beberapa herbal cina, daun bawang, dan daging lembu, lalu mencacahnya dan mencampurnya menjadi satu, setelah itu ia memasukkan kedalam pear dan menutupnya kembali dengan pear dan menusuk samping-sampingnya dengan lidi lalu mengukusnya hingga sedikit empuk, setelah empuk Ia menaruhnya di atas piring dan duduk di depan Pangeran.

"Pangeran, jika kau mau sembuh makanlah ini. aku suapi ya?" Baekhyun mulai menyuapi Pangeran, pernafasan Chanyeol yang tersengal-sengal kini sedikit membaik, Chanyeol terlihat sedikit lega setelah selesai memakan makanan dari Baekhyun.

Raja mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu menyuruh dayang untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dan setelah itu Raja mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun untuk memberikan fasilitas agar Kesehatan Chanyeol pulih kembali.

"Raja, mideora. gereomyeon mabeobi ddareul geosida (Percayalah! dan keajaiban akan mengikuti.)" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu memasuki ruangan Pangeran dan pintu tertutup rapat. sang Raja ikut tersenyum lalu berlalu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

NAH, GIMANA GUYS? SUKA GAK? SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YA HEHEHE OIYA REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAV NYA YA! KARNA DARI SITULAH AUTHOR BISA TAU APA YANG DI SUKAI SAMA KALIAN. DAN INI ADALAH SALAH SATU KARYA AUTHOR YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI DAE JANG GEUM, DAN BEBERAPA TRADISI CINA DAN KOREA YANG BENER-BENER BIKIN AUTHOR MELTING APA LAGI ADAT ISTIADATNYA YANG KEREN-KEREN. SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA SAMA FF INI YA! BBUING-BBUING


End file.
